


Kitty´s wish list

by NYWCgirl



Series: Soft Kitty verse [23]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Soft kitty verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal writes a letter to Santa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty´s wish list

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are not mine…
> 
> Cross-posted from http://nywcgirl.livejournal.com/16030.html

_Dear Santa,_

_If I could make one wish, I would ask that all the cats would live in peace and happiness and meow together._

_If I was allowed two wishes, than I would wish:_

  1. _That all cats in the World would work together_
  2. _All the salmon I could eat_



_If I would make three wishes:_

  1. _That all cats work together_
  2. _All the salmon I could eat_
  3. _World domination_



_If I could make four wishes:_

  1. _Cats working together_
  2. _All the salmon I could eat_
  3. _Domination of the universe_
  4. _Get rid of the human enslavers_



_OK, let´s face it: logistically it will be impossible to get all cats together, so let´s adapt the sequence:_

  1. _Domination of the universe_
  2. _Getting rid of human enslavers_
  3. _The salmon_



_Oh wait, I forgot back rubs. OK, let´s add that one, so my Christmas wishes will be:_

  1. _The Power thing_
  2. _Back rubs_
  3. _Away with humans_
  4. _The salmon_



_Oh wait, the humans give the back rubs…_

_No, just kidding, I want the human enslavers and the traitorous dog to be happy and healthy._

 

_Merry Christmas!_

 

_Neal_


End file.
